wickedlovelyfandomcom-20200214-history
Donia
Donia is the current Winter Queen and Keenan's love interest throughout the Wicked Lovely series. Biography Early Life Donia was brought up during the 1950s in the U.S. At sixteen years of age she gained the attention of the Summer King, Keenan, who began to woo her. Eventually she fell deeply in love with him, to the point that when Keenan told her what he really was and gave her the choice to pick up the Winter Queen's Staff or become one of the Summer Girls Donia picked up the staff, in the hopes that she was Keenan's Summer Queen and she could be with him forever. However, instead Donia became the Winter Girl, and for the next fifty years felt bitter towards Keenan for causing what she had become. ''Wicked Lovely'' Aislinn sees Donia with Keenan when the latter stalks her through Huntsdale, and silently calls her 'deadgirl' because of her corpse-like appearance. Later Donia converses with Keenan, who insists to her that Aislinn must be the girl who is the Summer Queen he has been searching for. In her cottage, Donia is approached by Beira, who orders her to do whatever she can to prevent Aislinn from picking up the staff. Donia vows to do what she can, but is surprised when Beira tells her to lie or cheat if she must, do anything to stop Aislinn from becoming Keenan's queen. She threatens Donia with death if she fails her. On Monday, Donia follows Aislinn to the park, and saves her from the assault of several mortal men. After helping her get to the library safely, Donia asks around, and realises that the attack was staged by Beira. Later that evening, at the fountain on Willow Street, she meets Aislinn again, when the latter comes up to her to thank her again for rescuing her from the men who assaulted her. She also sees Seth for the first time, though isn't formally introduced to him. The next day, Donia goes to the library to see Aislinn, but meets Seth instead. Seth thanks her for saving Aislinn, and to her surprise kisses her hand. He also warns her that if anyone tries to hurt her, there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do to keep her safe. Before he leaves, Donia scents the smell of St John’s Wort and verbena in his bag, and is suspicious. After his departure, she pulls up his search history and sees that he has been researching about faeries, glamour, herbs for seeing, and the Summer King. When Donia returns from her evening walk, she finds Beira waiting for her in her cottage. The Winter Queen complains about Keenan’s progress in his wooing of Aislinn and tells Donia that she is failing in her duty. When the hag Agatha cackles over Donia’s failure (and thus Keenan’s progress), Beira takes her breath in a rage, blowing ice into the hag’s lungs. After ordering Donia to work faster, Beira leaves with her remaining attendants. Seeing Agatha’s corpse, Donia realizes the reality of her fate if she fails to stop Aislinn from picking up the staff, and is afraid. After a time, one of her summer fey guards, a rowan-man, approaches her and offers to take away Agatha’s shell, and informs her that Keenan has been notified of Beira’s visit. Donia accepts his offer, and but refuses to allow any guards to come closer to her cottage, as she believes she’s in no more danger from Beira that night. She retires to her cottage to wait for Keenan there. Keenan, however, does not come, as he is busy with Aislinn. Donia allows the rowan-man Evan into her home for the first time, and even agrees to have some of the guards move closer to the cottage. She orders him to tell Keenan that she wants him to come straight away, something she’s never told any of her guards before. Evan does as she asks, and Keenan arrives quickly. Donia tells Keenan everything that occurred when Beira visited her the night before, and Beira’s threats and insistence that Aislinn not touch the staff. Keenan immediately insists on having Donia move into his loft with him, to protect her, but Donia refuses. She instead tells him to make sure he wins. Sometime later, Donia goes to Seth’s train-car, to speak to Aislinn. She assures both Aislinn and Seth that she wants to help them. She leads them to her cottage, where she gives Seth a secret recipe for a salve which can make mortals see faeries, and tells Aislinn about the choices she has now that she’s been chosen by Keenan. Later, Aislinn barges into Donia’s cottage again, accusing Donia of thinking of her situation as a game. During the ensuing conversation, Donia gives Aislinn advice on how to deal with Keenan and gain some sort of equal ground with him, and also gives her clothes to wear to confront Keenan in. Beira comes to Donia after meeting Aislinn face-to-face for the first time. Furious at the certainty that Aislinn is the one and Keenan is even closer to regaining his power, she gives Donia the staff and orders her to kill Aislinn. If Donia does so, Beira promises to free her from the cold; if she doesn’t, she’ll be killed like Agatha. Immediately after Beira leaves her, Donia goes to see Keenan in his loft, and tells him what Beira wants her to do. She stresses the urgency of the situation, and tells him to do anything he can to convince Aislinn to pick up the staff, or everyone will lose. After Aislinn finally decides to take Keenan's test, Keenan calls Donia. Donia meets up with them and plays her role, telling Aislinn the rules of the game and what Aislinn's fate will be if she becomes the next Winter Girl. When Aislinn picks up the staff, she is revealed to be the Summer Queen, and Donia is freed from her cold, becoming a solitary faery. As she watches the summer fey celebrate, Beira's henchmen find her and capture her, taking her to Beira's home, where Seth is also being held captive. Beira confronts Donia about her betrayal, and after toying with her tries to take away her breath as she did to Agatha. However, she is stopped by Seth, who throws an iron cross at her to distract her. Angry, Beira digs her fingers into him and hauls him to his feet by his ribs. Soon after, the newly freed Summer Monarchs arrive, and commence to battle Beira. With Aislinn's help, Keenan succeeds in killing his mother, and thus ending the threat she poses to his court and Donia. However, though Keenan hopes to finally be with Donia, it is revealed that she now carries the Winter Queen's ice in her body, after being kissed by her, and now must take up the mantle of the Winter Queen. Despite Keenan's distress at the thought, Donia accepts the inevitability of it and takes the remainder of Beira's ice into her body, becoming the new Winter Queen. Weeks later, on the winter solstice, Donia spends the night with Keenan in Seth's train-car, having made all arrangements beforehand with the new Summer Queen and Seth. ''Ink Exchange'' Donia gives ice to Leslie as a gift, to help her destroy her ink-exchange tattoo and be free from Irial. ''Fragile Eternity'' ''Darkest Mercy'' Physical appearance As the Winter Girl, Donia has a corpse-like appearance, with long white hair and corpse-blue skin and lips. Frost emerges from her body when she is feeling particularly emotional; when she cries her tears are frosty. After being freed from the cold, Donia's hair is revealed to be a soft blond, and her cheeks are now flushed with health. Aislinn notes with surprise that she has a surprisingly musical voice. After becoming the new Winter Queen, Donia is filled with ice once more, but now it is a not-painful part of her which she can control. Unlike Beira, she chooses not to leave trails of ice behind her as she walks. She is also much more graceful than she ever was as the Winter Girl. Personality cold, calculating, reserved Abilities Relationships Keenan Beira Rika Niall Aislinn Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Faeries Category:Monarch Category:Winter Court Category:Winter Girls